1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable windshield assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to a compound hinge for a foldable windshield assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art relating to recreational vehicles such as golf carts, pleasure boats, or the like, to provide windshields to protect passengers from the elements. Such windshield assemblies are frequently of single piece rigid construction and are fixedly bolted to the vehicle frame.
There are times when it is desirable to not have a windshield obstructing a passenger's view, or restricting ventilation through the seating area. Moreover, outside conditions can change while a person is golfing between inclement weather, where it is desirable to use a windshield, to favorable weather, where a windshield may be undesirable. However, most windshield assemblies on recreational vehicles are not conveniently removable in the field, and may require special tooling to do so.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foldable windshield assembly, which can be reconfigured from a full-screen use position to a partial-screen folded position without special tooling. The foldable windshield assembly should have sufficient strength and durability, and should be readily transitioned from its use position to its folded position without the need for retainer clips or other accessories, which can be easily lost or misplaced.